Conventionally, as a power supply method for enabling an electronic device to operate, a method of supplying electric power from an external device in a wired manner and a method for supplying electric power from a built-in battery are mainly employed. In recent years, a non-contact power supply technology, in which a physical phenomenon such as electromagnetic induction or magnetic resonance is applied, is introduced. An electronic device is equipped with a power receiving apparatus corresponding to the non-contact power supply technology, and thus, the supply of electric power can be delivered in a cableless manner. In recent years, an electronic device having a wireless communication function such as a wireless LAN or Bluetooth® Technology becomes popular and cases in which the electronic device carries the foregoing power receiving apparatus to receive electric power in a completely cableless manner are increased.
Incidentally, the electronic device receiving electric power in a cableless manner has an advantage in that it can be used at a comparatively free position as there is no cable restricting movement. However, as it is possible that the electronic device is simply taken away due to the advantage, there are concerns that the electronic device is stolen by a third person. Thus, a technology is desired which can prevent an unfair use of the electronic device even if the electronic device is stolen by a third person.